Jonah's Furry-full Adventures
by superabsol
Summary: This is my story, of me and my 6 female Pokemon and our... mature adventures. Rated M for explicit content. Human x Pokemon, possible Yuri.


_Author's note_ : Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic. Don't worry, this beginning get's the story started, but there is a lemon in the beginning. Since this is only the first chapter, of course there isn't going to be lemons on all six, but it will occur soon.

* * *

 _Morning, sunshine!_

First words in my head, but not my usual voice (most voices in my head sound like my actual voice), no, this was a sweet-as-honey voice with a slight hint of a southern accent. Of this is not uncommon for me to wake up to.

"Morning, Serena," I said out loud to my Gardevoir, forgetting that I could have thought it and it would have been fine as well. I slowly open my eyes to find Serena's calm face (there was a reason I called her Serena) slightly above me.

 _Hungry?_ She asked.

 _What mornings am I not hungry, Serena? What did you make for me?_

Instead of the sweet, southern voice from Serena, I hear a soft, shy-sounding voice that lets me know that my head is now crammed with three beings.

 _I made you breakfast, not_ her _!_ I hear as the source of the voice enters my room. My Aura Pokemon, Aurora, is holding a big plate of food on a bed tray for me.

"Gimme a minute," I say as I reach for my bedside table, but unable to feel what I'm looking for.

"Brai?" I hear from the other side of the room. I look over to find my Braixen holding what I was looking for.

"Autumn, can you please give me that Poketranslator? I can't exactly understand you without that," I said, sitting up slightly and held out my hand.

 _I kinda like it when you can only hear me, honestly._ Serena said.

"I know that, but I kinda like it, and I can hear Aurora without it, don't forget her," I said as Autumn handed me the translator.

 _Can I give you the food now?_ Aurora asked with a slightly anxious voice.

"I'm sorry I'm putting you through this Aurora, I'll take it now," I said as I placed the hearing-aid style translator in my ear.

 _OK._

After I ate, I hopped into a quick shower to get ready for the day. As I was showering, I heard a commotion from what sounded like the kitchen. I quickly realized that Aurora, the only one that could wash the dishes without a huge fit, also had huge metal spikes on the back of her paws, which could make a loud racket. I left it be and finished my shower.

After I finished my shower, I realized that not only had Levana, Rora, and Abby hadn't come to greet me, and that it was extremely quiet. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my naked body. I looked down the hallway and saw that the front door was locked, deadbolt and all. I looked around and realized that my room's door was shut. I was the last one out, and I left it open. I slowly walked to the door and put my ear to the door to hear my Pokemon talking. I grabbed the translator, turned its sensitivity up, and listened in.

"-And it's been three years since your plan, and what has happened? _Nothing!_ I'm done going with your 'gentle' approach. When he comes back in, I'm ripping that towel off him with my teeth and doing what I want, and you five can do whatever you want," I heard the voice of Abby, my absol, say.

"Well, you are right that Serena's approach hasn't worked, but I'm just scared that he won't like us after that…" My Luxray, Levana, stated.

"And to be honest, my plan is working, just give it some more time-"

"How much more time? Three more years? No, I will not wait any longer! I-wait, do you hear that?"

"What?" Aurora said.

"Exactly," Abby said, quieting down so much that the translator almost missed it, "Usually you would hear him doing something in the bathroom, but nothing..." I realized last second that I had to get back to the bathroom before they found me. I slipped back to the bathroom just in time to hear Levana.

"I don't know, he's not at the door as far as I can tell."

"Well, that's a start," I hear Abby say. Afraid that Aurora would notice my heart racing, I start making some commotion, acting as if I fell down. I hear the door fly open and feet running down the hallway, just in time to realize that my towel had come undone during my 'fall'. I quickly covered up as the door gets flung open and all my girls start to crowd the small room.

"What happened?" Serena said, bending down to make sure I'm OK.

 _soooooo close_ I thought, and I felt it rising.

"Uh... " I stuttered, trying to keep her away from my legs.

"Jonah." She stated in her serious, no-nonsense voice, "I need to see if there are any wounds."

"I… I'm sorry," I stated, afraid that it wouldn't go away in time. I tried to think of anything, anything that would make it go away. Sad thing is, it never goes away when I force it, I have to let it go away on its own. By the time it was going down, she started moving up my leg, and the feel of her hand on the inside of my thigh felt so good.

"Uh… I'm… I'm fine I think…" I stammered, struggling to get back up, "Now can everyone get out so I can finish?" I asked, gesturing towards the door. Everyone, other than me of course, left slowly, except for Serena.

"Uh, Serena?" I asked as she started moving closer towards me.

"It's OK Jonah, I've got to make sure that you are not hurt at all," She stated, slowly shutting the door with her psychic powers.

"Uh…" I said, backing up until I ran into the toilet. Serena walked up to me and lightly pushed me onto the toilet.

"Now, let me make sure you don't have any wounds," she said, pulling off the towel. My erection was almost completely gone, at least until it was exposed to the warm, humid air. Then, it came back. I quickly tried to cover it up, but she wouldn't allow it. She snatched my hand and pulled it to my side. She looked down at it and said:

"I know you heard us talking in that room, and I decided that maybe that Absol was right, maybe my calm, gentle approach wasn't going to work, so I took drastic steps to get what I wanted. And here it is."

She grabbed the half-erect shaft and started rubbing. Her smooth skin felt so good that I couldn't resist. I went fully erect in under a minute. After that, she started rubbing faster. And faster. And faster. She was going so fast that I could feel myself building up. But then she stopped, and I opened my eyes.

"Why did you stop?" I whispered.

Without a response, she opened her mouth and engulfed my shaft with her mouth. She was a little too eager, though, and I felt the back of her throat and heard her gag slightly. She pulled back and started bobbing her head up and down. It felt so much better than the air of the bathroom. And after a little bit of her teasing me, going faster then slowing down, I gave into a feeling I never felt in a scenario like this, and grabbed the back my Gardevoir's head and started pushing and pulling her head, bobbing her head extremely fast. I looked down at her, and she was looking up at me. With the feeling of her mouth and the way her red eyes were slightly showing under her head, it was too much. I growled, lurched forward and came. I heard her groan slightly, and as I released her head, she came up and opened her mouth to show me her mouth covered in my white cum. She closed her mouth and then I heard her swallow heavily.

I was leaning back on the toilet, towel over me again and Serena washing up when the knock occurred.

"You OK?" I hear Aurora ask on the other side of the door.

"We're just fine," I hear Serena respond, "Just a slight scratch. I'm going to let him finish up."

"Serena?" I whisper after Aurora left.

"Yeah?"

"I...I love your southern accent," I finished, slowly looking over to her.

"I know you do." She said in a seductive voice, "And remember, I'm not the only one that's going to do this to you, you do know that, right?"

"Yeah, let's hope I get the rest of the day to rest," I said, slowly turning to the ceiling again.

"Well, I'm out," Serena said as she turned to the door. "And remember, don't be too long in here, OK?"

"Yeah, OK. Love you."

"Love you too Jonah," Serena said as she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.


End file.
